poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the World of Chima/Reunite Laval and his friends
Here is how the heroes end up in Chima and Reunite Laval and his friends in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Our Heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Owen and Emmet has made it out from the Vortex Owen: Wow. I never seen that place before. Emmet Brickowski: So that's why you guys got send from that Vortex. So, are we going to a new world? Tino: Sure, Emmet. Let's go. Our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet and Owen jumps through the portal and arrived in the world of Chima. Wyldstyle: (pulls out her Relic Scanner out of her pocket) What place is this, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I think we're in Chima. Tino: Oh! I'd remember, we've met Laval and his tribe when we're here. Owen: You know this Dimension? Tino: '''Of course we are. We been here before this happen and I'll tell you about the Great Story and our Adventures here in Chima. '''Owen: I would love to hear a story. Emmet Brickowski: Yeah, tell us a story Tino. Tino: '''Many Centuries ago, There were no Building or Vehicles or tribes in Chima. Just and Plains and Animals that walked on all fours. One Day, the sky opened up and blessed the land pulling Mount Cavora from the heart of Chima. The water that flowed from this mountain was different. Powerful. Transformative. Full of a life force they now call Chi. Those who drank from it became smarter. More complex. Evolved. However, some in Chima chose not to embrace the Chi. They stayed simple and pure, vanishing into the Outlands, never to be seen again. These animal are now known as the Legend Beast. '''Emmet Brickowski: Wow that's amazing. Godou: It sure is, Emmet. Wyldstyle: But what about Laval and his friends? Can you tell us about them? Doraemon: '''Sure. Laval and Cragger are Best Friends and we met them and their friends at the Forever Rock. But then they have a Civil War. '''Owen: '''Over what? '''Doraemon: '''To take over Chima. Cragger team up the Wolves and Raven Tribe's to Take all the Chi from the Lion's Temple. And after that Mount Cavora got Dried up thank to the Outland Tribe's, they Captured the Legend Beast. '''Emmet: '''Oh man. What happen after that? '''Tino: '''We went to the Outlands to save the Legend Beast. And we met Laval's Uncle Lavertus. And he is ShadoWind. '''Batman: '''ShadoWind? '''Noby: '''It was his Alter ego. And he is the Fastest Speedor racer ever. '''Batman: '''ShadoWind. He sounded just like me. '''Wyldstyle: '''So what happen to him? '''Tino: '''After we save the Legend Beast. He was left behind at the Scorpion Cave. '''Owen: '''Wait. You don't mean he's... '''Doraemon: '''What? No, he's alright. He's at the Lion's Temple now. '''Owen: '''Phew, what a Relief '''Gandalf: '''So what happen after you save the Legend Beast? '''Tino: '''Scorm throw the Chi Orb and awake the Ice Hunter. Saber-tooth Tiger, Mammoth, and Valtures that's trying to take over Chima and turn everything into Ice Age. '''Emmet: '''Oh No. What happen after that? '''Sue: '''We met the Phoenix Tribe's on top of Mount Cavora. So they help us to stop the Ice Hunter. '''Wyldstyle: '''Wow. What happen after that. '''Doraemon: '''We save Chima by the Great Illumination, and Chima has Solve all their Problem here and everything is Restored. And even though the Ice Hunter has turn into Good. '''Batman: '''That's some Adventures that you have in this Dimension. So where is Laval and his Friends? '''Doraemon: '''I think they are in Spiral Mountain. Let's go see them. They went off to Spiral Mountain. Meanwhile, Laval and his Friends even Ser Fangar are heading to Spiral Mountain with their Speedor and they made it to the top. '''Laval: Made it! Is this fun, you guys? Cragger: Yes, Laval. It is fun. Eris: It sure is. Oh Yeah, I have something for you guys (She show them 8 Wayfinders) Laval: '''Those are nice, Eris. Eris gives them 8 Wayfinders. '''Worriz: '''Red? That one is my color. '''Razar: '''Thank you my Friend, this charm is so Nice. '''Gorzan: '''Thanks Eris, I like this Charm. '''Bladvic: '''Thank you Eris, I really like this Charm. '''Rogon: '''Thank Eris. I like your Charm you made it for me. '''Eris: '''Your welcome. '''Fangar: '''Dark Blue Huh? I think this one looks kinda nice. '''Eris: '''Hope you like it. '''Laval: '''So... Why did you made this for us? '''Eris: '''If we are Friends, then that mean... We have an Unbreakable Connection. '''Cragger: '''Wow. Thank Eris. '''Eris: '''Your welcome, Cragger. Then, we cut to Tino and the gang. '''Wyldstyle: So, where are those friends of yours, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: They've got to be here somewhere. Shido Itsuka: But, where? Mana Takamiya: Look, there they are. Emmet Brickowski: Ok, I see them. Right there. Tino: Laval! Cragger! Eris! Worriz! Razar! Gorzan! Rogon! Bladvic! Laval: Hello Tino. Batman: Hi, there. You and your friends must be friends of Tino. I'm Batman. Worriz: '''Batman, we already know you. '''Gandalf: I am Gandalf the Grey. It nice to meet you. Cragger: It's an honor as well. Wyldstyle: It's been so long seen I miss you Eris. Eris: Me too, Wyldstyle. And is so good to see you too Emmet. Emmet: '''Thanks Eris. '''Owen: '''I'm Owen Grady. And I never seen a Humanoid Animals like this. '''Laval: '''Well, you met us Owen. '''Godou Kasangi: How is it been? Eris: A month. Lor: A month? Carver: Yeah. Doraemon: We've haven't seen them since our last adventure after the Great Illumination. Sneech: Oh I remember. A flashback starts. Laval: '''Well, We finally made it back down. '''Tino: '''Yeah... Laval... It's time for us to go. '''Laval: '''Your Leaving? '''Tino: '''Yeah, But don't worry we will come back soon. I Promise. '''Laval: '''I know you will. Goodbye. The flashback ends. '''Tino: Everything in Chima has been restored thanks to the Phoenix Tribe's fire Chi. Laval: I know right. Sunset Shimmer: Well, . Wyldstyle: Category:Sonic879 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts